Sailor Moon New Scouts
by XxAnimexXxLuverxX
Summary: It's the regular sailor moon with some new (and cute) characters or OCs and I hope u enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Serena and the others sat in Rei's Grandfather's temple. The four sailors watched as Sailor Mars preformed a ritual with the fire in awe. She said to the others, " I feel negative energy coming from the new store down town, lets go." They transformed into the sailor scouts and went down town. They found nothing questionable except two new students of Serena's and the others high school. Their names were Leon and Violet. The boy Leon was tall, blonde, and reminded the sailor's of Andrew almost, but lighter blonde hair. Violet was a few inches shorter than Leon, her hair was long down to her waist and her eyes were purple a violet, matching her name and her hair so pale moonlight was brighter than her's. The two were looking through the book shop. Then suddenly she saw Sailor Uranus,Neptune, and Pluto also spying on the new sailors joined up later in that day, to discuss the possible new threats. Uranus said "Whoever they may be, I have a strong feeling they are people of some power. Evil or not we must watch them closely." Sailor Neptune and Pluto agreed to Neptune's suddenly the two appeared arm in arm Leon said "You guys caught on sooner than we thought". Violet smiled and said "Well I think we ought to transform into our true selves". The in sync the two seperated and yelled "Moon Protection Powers!". Light surronded them as Violet's flowing hair was braided and her clothes we replaced with a white flowing dress that went down to her feet and Leon was now in a suit of white armor, both had staff's in their hands. Violet said "We are the protectors of the moon, we died during the battle against the negaverse''. ''Some of our memories are hard to word, are staff's can produce a vivid scene from our memories." And, with that she pierced her staff into the ground and shouted "Memory Release!" The scouts we plunged into a world of long ago. It showed the moon kingdom in it's glory the night of the ball were Prince Darien danced with Serena the last time, in the picture was Leon and Violet. Leon wearing a suit and Violet wearing a beautiful dress of white and a golden rope tied in front with a small crystal on the knot. She was as beautiful greek goddess the dress also had long sleeves and a golden triangle in the front. They were dancing the picture zoomed in on to the couple and you could hear their converstation. Violet's voice said "Leon I think Queen Beryl and her army are coming soon, this will most likely be our last happy time together." Tears glimmered in her eyes as Leon put his finger on her chin to lift her head up and he said "I will die before anything will happen to you Violet." The two walked outside on to the stairs were you can see the gardens and the fountains and they continued to talk "I fear what will happen this may be the end of the peaceful era we are in." Leon shifted so his arms went around Violet and replied "Like I said before nothing will ever happen to you as long as I live, I'll fight for my future, the Moon Kingdom's and our's." Then he kissed Violet as the ground began to shake all over, her grabbed her and he said "Hurry transform!" The next was a horrible vision of the battle people laying dead or dying, but the two moon protectors stood battling with their staff's and using their planet powers. Then on the balcony stood the Princess and Prince facing Queen Beryl the protectors jumped to the balconyand yelled "Ultimate Moon Warrior Ball of Light" A explosion of light spread through the kingdom. Queen Beryl was weakened but not dead she vanished but the protectors were to late and the Prince and Princess were dead and the protectors were weakened to the point were they were almost dead. Violet sobbed "We were to late, they're dead." She layed sprawled out on the ground she reached for Leon's hand. "Violet, it will be okay don't cry" he coaxed, as he weakly got up and pulled Violet into his arms. "Relax you're weak the blast affected you the most," he took her icy hand as she closed her eyes,"Leon I'm too weak just promise... Promise you won't forget me when I.. go". "You're fine Violet, you'll be fine." Tears went down his face he knew she would leave him soon. "Leon... I love you" she said a whisper as she opened and closed her eyes the last time. "Violet!", he screamed, then he stood clutching his staff he stood. He thought "Using my staff I can create a power so the evil will be banished from the moon, but destroying the surviors and myself in the process." A vision of Violet stood besides him, "You are correct as always Leon, you know what to do I'll be right besides you the whole time, until the end." He yelled "Ultimate Moon Warrior Power Sacrifice" his staff went into the moon and all evil was banished from the moon. But as he did that Queen Serenity put all sailors and everyone into bubbles to be sent to earth, and be reborn. The sailors were then threw out of the memory and the two moon protectors stood in their normal clothes. "You see we are not any threat. No need to spy on us." said Violet. Then as soon as they came they left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Serena and the others sat in Rei's Grandfather's temple. The four sailors watched as Sailor Mars preformed a ritual with the fire in awe. She said to the others, " I feel negative energy coming from the new store down town, lets go." They transformed into the sailor scouts and went down town. They found nothing questionable except two new students of Serena's and the others high school. Their names were Leon and Violet. The boy Leon was tall, blonde, and reminded the sailor's of Andrew almost, but lighter blonde hair. Violet was a few inches shorter than Leon, her hair was long down to her waist and her eyes were purple a violet, matching her name and her hair so pale moonlight was brighter than her's. The two were looking through the book shop. Then suddenly she saw Sailor Uranus,Neptune, and Pluto also spying on the new sailors joined up later in that day, to discuss the possible new threats. Uranus said "Whoever they may be, I have a strong feeling they are people of some power. Evil or not we must watch them closely." Sailor Neptune and Pluto agreed to Neptune's suddenly the two appeared arm in arm Leon said "You guys caught on sooner than we thought". Violet smiled and said "Well I think we ought to transform into our true selves". The in sync the two seperated and yelled "Moon Protection Powers!". Light surronded them as Violet's flowing hair was braided and her clothes we replaced with a white flowing dress that went down to her feet and Leon was now in a suit of white armor, both had staff's in their hands. Violet said "We are the protectors of the moon, we died during the battle against the negaverse''. ''Some of our memories are hard to word, are staff's can produce a vivid scene from our memories." And, with that she pierced her staff into the ground and shouted "Memory Release!" The scouts we plunged into a world of long ago. It showed the moon kingdom in it's glory the night of the ball were Prince Darien danced with Serena the last time, in the picture was Leon and Violet. Leon wearing a suit and Violet wearing a beautiful dress of white and a golden rope tied in front with a small crystal on the knot. She was as beautiful greek goddess the dress also had long sleeves and a golden triangle in the front. They were dancing the picture zoomed in on to the couple and you could hear their converstation. Violet's voice said "Leon I think Queen Beryl and her army are coming soon, this will most likely be our last happy time together." Tears glimmered in her eyes as Leon put his finger on her chin to lift her head up and he said "I will die before anything will happen to you Violet." The two walked outside on to the stairs were you can see the gardens and the fountains and they continued to talk "I fear what will happen this may be the end of the peaceful era we are in." Leon shifted so his arms went around Violet and replied "Like I said before nothing will ever happen to you as long as I live, I'll fight for my future, the Moon Kingdom's and our's." Then he kissed Violet as the ground began to shake all over, her grabbed her and he said "Hurry transform!" The next was a horrible vision of the battle people laying dead or dying, but the two moon protectors stood battling with their staff's and using their planet powers. Then on the balcony stood the Princess and Prince facing Queen Beryl the protectors jumped to the balcony and yelled "Ultimate Moon Warrior Ball of Light" A explosion of light spread through the kingdom. Queen Beryl was weakened but not dead she vanished but the protectors were to late and the Prince and Princess were dead and the protectors were weakened to the point were they were almost dead. Violet sobbed "We were to late, they're dead." She layed sprawled out on the ground she reached for Leon's hand. "Violet, it will be okay don't cry" he coaxed, as he weakly got up and pulled Violet into his arms. "Relax you're weak the blast affected you the most," he took her icy hand as she closed her eyes,"Leon I'm too weak just promise... Promise you won't forget me when I.. go". "You're fine Violet, you'll be fine." Tears went down his face he knew she would leave him soon. "Leon... I love you" she said a whisper as she opened and closed her eyes the last time. "Violet!", he screamed, then he stood clutching his staff he stood. He thought "Using my staff I can create a power so the evil will be banished from the moon, but destroying the surviors and myself in the process." A vision of Violet stood besides him, "You are correct as always Leon, you know what to do I'll be right besides you the whole time, until the end." He yelled "Ultimate Moon Warrior Power Sacrifice" his staff went into the moon and all evil was banished from the moon. But as he did that Queen Serenity put all sailors and everyone into bubbles to be sent to earth, and be reborn. The sailors were then threw out of the memory and the two moon protectors stood in their normal clothes. "You see we are not any threat. No need to spy on us." said Violet. Then as soon as they came they left.

Chapter 2

Leon and Violet were sitting on the boardwalk's railing thinking about the Sailor's reaction to discovering they were Moon Protectors. "Why didnt you come to us sooner?!" Serena whimpered, "You could of been a lot of help using your moon protection powers to protect Sailor Mercury said "Are you sailors, like us or moon protectors ?" At least that was a serious question. "I am Sailor Light because my power Ultimate Moon Warrior Ball of Light is my most powerful weapon, Leon can do it to but mine is more powerful. And Leon is Sailor Lunar, his power is Ultimate Lunar Quake. He can crumple earth to bits if he wanted to." As Violet ran threw the events in her mine, Leon skipped rocks into the ocean. "We should leave those little brats alone, it will help keep us safe." "Leon I'm ashamed in you, it's our destiny our fate was written long ago it cannot be erased unless we are too erased," Violet said. Leon added " Why are you so keen on protecting them." "I rather die doing what I was born to do than die of being old or in a freak accident." Leon snapped "You're not gonna die protecting them, no one's destiny is certain especially your's."


End file.
